A State Trooper
by The Funniest Alpha
Summary: humphrey after losing his father joins the state police for jasper state. he does so much for his girlfriend kate to protect her, he will do anythjing for her.
1. Chapter 1

A State Trooper

I was on a patrol on the high way in my police cruiser and saw a car swerving back and forth.

Then my phone rang "hello"

"Dear the kids got in trouble at school"

"Sorry not the best time I'll call you back" I hung up.

"Oh great a drunken driver" I mumbled to myself as I turned on the police lights.

He pulled over to the side of the road as I fallowed him. I got out and walked over to the car making sure no one was armed.

He rolled down his window, "sir, have you been drinking tonight" I was going to continue but I saw he was aiming a gun at me, I stood there.

"I won't shoot if you leave" he told me "hand over the gun"

I did as he said I had a wife and two kids, "now get on your knees" he told me.

"Please don't shoot I have a wife and kids, please" I pleaded.

Luckily my partner was in the car and saw this.

He shot the guy and he shot me.

The guy drove into a tree, "we have an officer down" those were the last words I heard.

I would never see my sons grow into the fine young men that they will be.

Next POV

19 years later

I was at my dad's grave "hey dad I wish you were here for this, I'm going to be just like you, I'm going to be a state trooper"

I could hear his voice in my head, "I knew you would son, I wish I was there" and it faded away and started to sob.

Then my brother came up to me "Humphrey come on you need to move on he's been dead for 19 years" he said to me.

"I know but he spoke to me again, and Eric can you get me to the academy?" I asked him.

"Sure" I got in the car and left

8 months later

It was the end of the day no one could take it any more

"I'm giving up I can take it anymore" so one said.

I couldn't get them to stay. So I stood on a table and yelled "WAIT!"

I said "We've got to hold on to what we've got Cause it doesn't make a difference"

I soon realized I was singing.

If we make it or not  
>We've got each other and that's a lot<br>For love - we'll give it a shot

Ohh We're half way there  
>Woah Livin' on a prayer<br>Take my hand and we'll make it - I swear  
>Woah Livin' on a prayer<p>

We've got to hold on to what we got  
>Cause it doesn't make a difference If we make it or not<br>We've got each other and that's a lot  
>For love - we'll give it a shot<p>

Ohh We're half way there  
>Woah Livin' on a prayer<br>Take my hand and we'll make it - I swear  
>Woah Livin' on a prayer<br>Livin' on a prayer!

I stopped and saw my friends Mooch started hit some pans Salty graved his guitar and Shakey a bass guitar and started to playing to the song so I stated over.

Tommy used to work on the docks  
>Union's been on strike, he's down on his luck<br>It's tough, so tough

Gina works the diner all day  
>Working for her man, she brings home her pay<br>For love, mmm, for love

She says we've got to hold on to what we've got  
>It doesn't make a difference if we make it or not<br>We got each other and that's a lot  
>For love we'll give it a shot!<p>

Oh, we're half way there  
>Oh oh, livin' on a prayer<br>Take my hand, we'll make it I swear  
>Oh oh, livin' on a prayer<p>

Tommy's got his six string in hock  
>Now he's holding in what he used to make it talk<br>So tough, mmm, it's tough

Gina dreams of running away  
>When she cries in the night, Tommy whispers<br>"Baby it's okay, someday"

We gotta hold on to what we've got  
>It doesn't make a difference if we make it or not<br>We got each other and that's a lot  
>For love we'll give it a shot!<p>

Oh, we're half way there  
>Oh oh, livin' on a prayer<br>Take my hand, we'll make it I swear  
>Oh oh, livin' on a prayer<br>Livin' on a prayer!

We gotta hold on ready or not  
>You live for the fight when it's all that you've got<p>

Whoa, we're half way there  
>Whoa oh, livin' on a prayer<br>Take my hand and we'll make it I swear  
>Whoa oh, livin' on a prayer<p>

Whoa, we're half way there  
>Whoa oh, livin' on a prayer<br>Take my hand and we'll make it I swear  
>Whoa oh, livin' on a prayer<p>

Whoa, we're half way there  
>Whoa oh, livin' on a prayer<br>Take my hand and we'll make it I swear  
>Whoa oh, livin' on a prayer<p>

I was applauded by everyone but a girl who was leaving, I ran to her she had white fur and purple eyes.

"Where are you going?" I asked

She was crying "home."

"Why?"

"I can't take it here anymore!" she yelled.

Then I saw she was hurt on her arm and leg "are you ok?"

"NO!" I could tell she wasn't in good mental condition.

"Stop you're hurt" I said in a concerned voice.

"NO! I'm going to my car and leaving!" she yelled and cried.

"No you can't let me help you" I told her still com

"FINE!" she turned and aimed a gun at me, still crying.

"Listen, I'm a good guy… don't do this…" I saw her name patch it read 'privet Lily' "Lily, let me help you"

"If you want to help then… then… then, aahhh" she screamed and fell to the floor crying.

I knelt down to her "listen Lily I'll help you is there anything I can do for you?"

"Y-y-you can help m-me stop crying" she sobbed.

"Umm… ok" I helped her up and brought her to the hospital, for both mental and physical help.


	2. Chapter 2 Dispatch All units

Chapter 2

1 month later

I found out Lily was assaulted by a janitor and that's why she was hurt, and aiming a gun at me she couldn't trust me. The janitor was arrested.

I was taking a test when I was told to go to the helipad with some other guys.

We lined up and a guy in a suit came out of a car and walked up to us.

"Boys"

We snapped to attention "sir"

"You're the best shooter in your squads right?"

"Yes"

"Then you're in the SWAT team" and he started to walked away.

"Sir my I ask you your name?" I asked.

"Winston" and he left.

Then Eric showed up in a Humvee he didn't tell me he was visiting.

I walked up to him he have a very sad face, I knew why.

"Mom's dead" he said to me.

I knew she was dead but he was in Alaska.

After a long 'she's gone' talk he left.

2 hours later

I saw Lily in the shooting range, so I walked over to her, but she saw me.

"You know I'm armed" she said.

Then she looked at me and her attitude changed, "oh umm… hi umm…" she was reading my name patch, "Humphrey sorry about what I just said"

There was a silence.

"Sooo… umm… Lily are you any better?" I asked nervously

"Yes much actually… I remember you from somewhere but I can't remember… did you go to HMS school district?" she asked me.

"Yes, I think I stopped some bullies from hurting you" I told her.

"Yes you did you saved my face from ending up all bloody and messed up" she told me.

"it was worth it to save a pretty face like yours" I said she turned he head to hid he blushing face.

"Yeah, but I was kind of wondering if… i-if you… if-if y-you would" she knew what I was trying to say because I was blushing and looking to the floor so she was bushing and turning her head. I had no experience with girls.

"I-if you would like t-to g-go and h-have dinner s-sometime?" I asked looking at her.

She was blushing so hard it was coming through her fur, so was I.

She looked at me our eyes locked "yes, yes I would love to" there was silence, "so where are we going?"

'oh crap I never thought about it' "umm… how about we go to this place I worked for it's called the grill" I told her.

"Sure, but meet me in the court yard I want to pay you back for saving me and helping me" she said with a half sly smile so I gulped loudly and straitened my hat.

"No, no, no not that it's something else" I shied in relief I wasn't ready to support a family.

I pulled out my gun and shot 5 bull's eyes in a row.

"I can do better" Lily said and emptied a mag at the target.

I told her she should join SWAT and left.

My phone started to ring "hello"

"Humphrey?"

"What do you want Kate?"

"Look I'm sorry for what did it was wrong… please take me back please" Kate begged to me.

"Sorry Kate but I'm going out with someone already" I told her more like a jerk than I wanted.

"Really, who?"

"A girl named Lily"

"Does she have white fur and purple eyes?"

"Oh so you meet?" I asked

"NO! she's my sister!" she shouted.

"Sorry does that annoy you"

"No, but Humphrey please take me back I never should have cheated on you with Hutch"

"Ok, ok I'll think about it" I said remembering all the 'fun' things we did and how hot she was and how she acted so sexy around me.

"Actually I'll take you back as long as you never cheat on me again" I told her.

"Oh thank you thank you Humphrey I'll never cheat on you again, oh and try to make your break up with Lily kind I hate to see her cry" she told me.

"Ok I will" I told her

"You better or I'll kick that little state trooper butt of yours" and she hung up.

I went to the firing outdoor range and graved a M4 and shot at a target until the mag ran out.

"Well I see you have a chose to make Humphrey" a voice said to me.

I turned around and saw Winston I put the gun down and snapped to attention.

"At ease… Humphrey you better not brake any of my daughters hearts boy"

"Sir?"

"Lily and Kate are my daughters" he told me.

I almost passed out at that but he just laughed "i-i-didn't know sir."

"Now you know… when you found out Kate was cheating on you it broke her heart to see you leave her" he told me.

"Sir you won't believe how many times she called me" I joked.

"Yes, she said she can't live without you, and I need you to drop off a package to this house" and handed an address to me, it was mine.

"Sir this is my address" I told him confused.

"Oh this is it" and handed another to me and a small box.

"Now get to your cruiser and go" he commanded.

I ran to my cruiser and saw Lily I waved and she waved back and I drove off.

I was driving for three minutes and my dispatch said "all units we have a bank robbery" I turned on my lights and sirens and drove to the seen.


	3. Chapter 3 A House On Fire?

Chapter 3

Humphrey's POV

I was driving as fast as I could to the bank but when I got there everyone was finished and leaving so I went to the address.

The house looked familiar but I don't know were from.

I put the package on the door step and left.

Then my phone rang "hello"

"Hi Humphrey"

"Oh hi Lily there's something I needed to tell you" I told her

"Well I'll listening"

"I'm getting back together with your sister Kate I hope you don't mind"

She sighed "I understand… Humphrey be good to my sister"

"Oh I will, I'll see you in class Lily" I told her.

"Yeah see ya" she sounded sad and hung up.

Just then Kate called "hello"

"Did you just call my sister and tell her we're back together?"

"Yes" I told her.

"Well she's all sad now, so no wonder"

I laughed "Kate I want you to know that sense we last met I lost my mother so can you please not mention her around me or my brother" I told her.

"Ok sure… wait a second there's something at my door step"

Kate's POV

I walked up to the door and picked up the box and opened it read

'To Kate I hope you like this love Humphrey' it was a beautiful red rose.

I love roses but I never told anyone that I did.

"Oh Humphrey how did you know I love roses you dog" I said in exictment into the phone but he knew I was excited.

Humphrey's POV

"Oh good glad you liked it" I said to her I thought 'wait Winston you sly old dog I owe you one.'

"Kate you want to my house and watch a movie tonight with me?" I asked her.

"OH YES!" she yelled.

"Ok how about zombie land?"

"Sure as long as I'm with you I could care less on it… how about 7 and I'll spend the night there?" she asked me.

"Sure but nothing more and you know what I mean Kate I don't want to lose my badge"

"Fine" she sounded annoyed, "But you're over 21 right?" I asked her.

"Yes and you missed my 21st birth day" she told me.

"Sorry but Hutch got in the way of that… any way I'll have some beer for the movie" I told her.

"Great I get drunk and dad yells at me" I told her and hung up.

It was 6:39 so I drove to her house when I got there I didn't believe my eyes. Hutch's house was on fire I laughed and got out and did my job.

People walked over but I stopped them and told them to stay away. Something surprised me not a single fire truck should up yet so I called it in and trucks showed up and sprayed water and I did my job and kept people away.

After the fire was put out I went to Kate's door it was 6:56.

Kate came out "Humphrey you did a great job at what you were doing"

"Well you could have come out and say hi" I told her.

"Yeah but it was too smoky… and I see Hutch got what was coming to him" she giggled.

"Yeah I guess so" I laughed. Then Hutch came and saw the house and called someone and fell to the ground not moving so I did my job and ran up to him.

"Sir, sir are you ok?" I asked him.

He didn't move and Kate and some people came I took my radio "I need an ambulance her now on adams drive."

I tried my best to wake him up but he remanded still and more people showed up I got up "ok people back it up give him some room" they backed up and the ambulance came.

"Where is he?" one asked. I pointed at Hutch.

He went back to the truck and got a stretcher, "I think he's having an inner mental breakdown"

After they left it was 7:05.

"Kate are you ready to go?" I asked her.

"Yes I am" she went inside and I decided to play a joke on her.

She came out with a bag "excuse me ma'am but you're under arrest" she dropped the bag.

She played with it "but I never did anything wrong officer"

I took out my hand cuffs and said "You're under arrest for being extremely cute"

"Oh I knew the law would catch up to me… but I'm glad I have an extremely handsome officer to take me in" she said as I cuffed her.

I turned her around and kissed her. Then her mom came out and yelled "Uncuff her and unhand her you fool!"

I took the cuffs off looked at her "Sorry ma'am I was playing a joke on her" I told her.

Kate turned her head to her mom and yelled "mom" annoyed at her.

"Sorry dear but you know I hate to see you in the arms of boys I don't know" she said.

"Well I'm Humphrey I'm a state trooper… well I'm about to finish at the academy" I told her, "I was good friends with Lily and Kate in school and Lily is in a lot of my training… I personally think Kate should be a trooper she make a good one too"

"Miss Miss."

"Eve"

"Oh Humphrey please Kate would never do that… would you Kate?" Eve asked her worried.

"Well… I have given it a thought… and-and I think I want to go and be in the state police" Kate told her.

Eve nearly pasted out "w-what do you mean?"

"I want to be a trooper" Kate responded to her.

That was it Eve passed out and at the second Winston showed up, "Well am I going to be a grandfather?" he asked me.

My eyes wear widened by that and felt I was about to pass out and didn't feel good. I put my hand on my head and walked nearly tripping over my feet to a tree and barfed, "dad, look what you did to Humphrey!" Kate yelled at him.

"Sorry Kate that's why I thought Eve passed out for" he said.

"No I'll tell you tomorrow, unless mom tells you and don't call me when you find out" Kate told him and got her bag and got in my police cruiser.

"Hey Humphrey sorry for that" Winston said to me.

"It's ok, see you tomorrow" I said and got in the cruiser.

"My dad can be a pest sometimes ya' know" Kate told me.

"I'm not responding to that" I answered, she laughed and we drove to my mom's house witch was now mine due to her death and Eric went back to Alaska for navy seal training.

A/N: I'm hurt not a single review in 2 chapters. Someone gave me a good point why Eric was in a Humvee, so I put him in the navy seals that's the reason why he had a Humvee. So please review! and I enabled random people to review so if you don't have an account you can review now.


	4. Chapter 4 A Date

Chapter 4

Kate's POV

We were driving to Humphrey's house and stopped to get gas. He asked the gas guy for the gas and I tried to rest my eyes.

When the car started I jumped, and Humphrey laughed "Kate you're too cute"

"Aww thanks Humphrey… I'm so lucky to be with you" I told him.

"And I'm lucky to be with you" and we drove to his house.

When we got there I got my bag and went inside with him "Kate get comfy I'll get the drinks… and we're not having more than one I really don't want to get drunk tonight"

"Ok same here" I responded.

He went and got the movie and the drinks, when he throw me the bottle I opened it and sat down next to him and watched the movie.

A zombie chasing after a fat guy Humphrey laughed, but I was too tired laugh, I saw him lean on the arm of the couch so I leaned on him and kissed him and got my drink.

It got to a romantic part "Kate I love you with all my heart" Humphrey told me.

"Humphrey I love you exactly the same" I told him and I started to make out with him, I put my arms around his solders and he put his around my waist I never felt happier.

After the movie was over we were still making out so I stopped "Kaye why did you stop?" Humphrey asked me.

"Because the movie's over" he looked at the TV "Well I guess we missed the movie"

I got up and went up the stairs in a sexy manner Humphrey fallowed close behind "Kate are you trying to manipulate me?" he asked.

"Maybe, maybe not" I told him.

"Well Its working if you are" he told me, he sighed "Kaye If you really want to do it then fine as long as you're happy"

I smiled and could feel my tail wagging "ok then witch room do we sleep in to tonight" I asked as sexy as possible.

He walked into a big room and I guessed it was his mom's room I lied I bed and he got in I started to make out with him and the night progressed. I couldn't stop moaning.

Next morning

I woke up with Humphrey behind me hugging me I turned around and kissed him on the forehead and turned back went back to sleep.

Humphrey's POV

I woke up with me hugging so I kissed her on the neck she said "Oh Humphrey oh yes please more" I kissed her and got up she said it again but I got up trying not to wake her up.

I would brush my teeth but I didn't want her wonderful taste out of my mouth, so I put my morning shorts on and I went and made breakfast.

Kate's POV

I woke up and Humphrey wasn't there so I got up I would have brushed my teeth but I loved his taste and put my new cloths on and went down stairs.

He was making eggs when I came down "Oh Humphrey you were so magical last night… I don't remember you that good the last time and why don't you have a shirt on?" I asked.

"Well the last time I wasn't finished puberty and now I am that's why and I don't like to wear shirts in the morning" he told me as he put an egg on a plate.

I walked closer "Ok I didn't need to know that… I like how you made yourself big and strong for me" I put my body against he's and kissed him and my tail started to wag I couldn't help it.

I could tell he was wagging he's tail, he let go of me "OUCH, MOTHER FLIPPER OW GOD DANG IT HURTS!" he yelled then I saw him grave his tail, his tail smoking 'he left the stove on didn't he' I thought.

I graved his tail and put it in the sink and put water on it. He moaned in relief "oh yeah oh that feels good" I just rolled my eyes.

After that we sat and watched the news on a mini TV in the kitchen, when we were done I was still hungry "um Humphrey can you make me another egg I'm still hungry?" I asked.

"Sure Kate" he got up and started making another egg. I watched him make it I smiled a little watching his mussels and his body then I thought of last night.

Flashback

"Oh Humphrey yes please more oh yes" I moaned  
>Then I got a huge burst of pleaser and moaned even louder.<p>

End flashback

I loved last night.

Humphrey was still making the egg "Kate can you stop staring at me" I then see Humphrey looking at me.

"Oh s-sorry" I said to him.

"Your egg's almost done" then his phone rang.

"Hello… oh hi Winston… yes Kate's here… I'm making her breakfast why…" then his jaw dropped "n-n-no sir… no… no you won't…" he gulped "yes sir…" then hung up.

"What did my dad want" I asked.

"I-i-i-I don't know but he said if I laid a finger on you last night I'm dead, and I think he knows we did it last night and you need to go home as soon as you done eating" he said like his going to die.

Then the phone rang "Hello… yes… ok… ok… I'll be there"

"There's a Boy Scout camporee to day and I need to go in for a SWAT demo" he said to me.

"Can I eat now?" I asked.

"Oh sure" he got the egg and put it on my plate and I ate.

Humphrey went outside and got his mail and looked up and went in, "There was a helicopter outside"

"Cool" I went to the room and got my bag and came down he put his shirt on.

We got in his car and drove to my house, we didn't talk at all.

When we got there my mom and dad were waiting just outside the door "Well see you later handsome" and I kissed his and got out and got a big talk from my mom and dad but they won't find out what happened.

A/N: please review.


	5. Chapter 5 Boy Scout Camporee

Chapter 5 A/N I never mentioned that Humphrey did have training for SWAT so he did.

Humphrey's POV

I got to my house changed to my uniform and left to the academy.

I called a guy named Sam "Hey Sam where do I go for the demo?"

"Ok you need to go behind the mess hall and the team will be there"

"Ok thanks" and hung up.

I got there just in time they were getting their gear on so I got my helmet, knee pads, elbow pads, bullet proof vest, gloves and goggles.

After that I got the plans fast rope off a Augusta's chopper, make a square out of me and three other guys, form up and walk covering each other, get to the SWAT truck, drive back in the front of the mess hall, get two officers playing a bad guys and pack up and leave.

Then the helicopter started up and we walked out and got in with some scouts cheering.

We circled around and dropped the rope and I went first and put my goggles on and went down the rope. When I got down I went to my corner of the square and waited then I saw everyone on the ground and we got close and all aimed at different places I was walking backwards and aiming that way.

We walked back to the side and got in the SWAT truck while two other officers got in a suburban truck and we drove back to the front of the mess hall with the sirens on.

They stopped and we pulled out of the SWAT truck and a guy on the loud speaker of the truck started saying "this is the state police put your hands in the air" then the passenger got out "get back in the vehicle now listen to my instructions I said get back in the vehicle now" then he started running "Matt, Humphrey get him"

We ran after him will two other guys watched the driver and the guy on the loud speaker kept saying to the driver "driver keep your hands in the air" over and over. I tackled him and brought him back to the truck while everyone cheered for us.

We got up to the front of the SWAT truck with the other two. "Driver wave your hands if you can understand me" he waved "now driver with your right hand turn off the car and throw the keys out the window do it now" he did it "driver with your right hand open the car door from the exterior and exit the vehicle do it now" he did it "driver do a 360 turn and slowly do it now" he did it "driver slowly walk towards my voice do it now" he walked "keep it comin'" he was almost right in front of us "Humphrey takeover"

"Ok, now driver on your knees" I commanded he did it and I walked over graved his hands and cuffed him and kicked his back and put him on the ground.

Then the crowd cheered and we packed up and left.

A/N: go on youtube and type in**'****NJSP TEAMS unit demonstrating tactics for the boy/scouts'** and you'll see the SWAT demo played to me and about 10,000 other Boy Scouts and you'll visualize it better.

"Well how was it?" someone me on the team asked as we got our gear off.

"Fun and who are you again?"

"Matt, this is John and Mike" Matt said pointing to them.

"Well I got to go" I said and left.

Kids saw me and said "What's life like as a state trooper" I always said fun.

I walked over to my car and left to see Kate.

A/N: go see that youtube video it's good and I saw it live. Please review.


	6. Chapter 6 The beginning of a sad day

Chapter 6

Kate's POV

I was sitting in my room then I heard sirens outside and saw Humphrey. I ran done the steps and went out the door.

"Hey Kate, I" I stopped him and kissed him.

"Hi Humphrey" I said.

"Well I want to show you something" he went to the back of his car and got a box.

He brought it to me and opened it; there were two pictures one of him roping out of a helicopter and one of us before I cheated on him.

I started to cry, "Kate what's wrong?" he said in a soft voice.

"Why did I cheat on you I wish I never did… now I have to live with this bad filling in me all the time" I continued to cry.

He hugged me "Kate, Kate, Kate come on don't feel that way I would never leave you for something that I already forgave you about it" I continued to cry, "Kate please stop I can't stand to see you cry please stop" I couldn't stop, I soaked his shoulder with my tears.

Then he brought me inside "Kate please stop I would do anything for you please stop"

I stopped "I'm sorry Humphrey I just can't live with the gilt of cheating on you"

"Kate don't worry about it" then kissed me.

When we separated I said "thanks Humphrey I love you."

"And I love you to" I said and kissed him.

Then his radio said "Humphrey get back to HQ now we have a situation"

Humphrey's POV

"Roger that" I replied.

"Sorry Kate, I guess duty calls"

She didn't sound happy "Ok see ya' Humphrey"

I ran to my car and left to my HQ.

Next day…

I was in a plane heading to New York City. The police needed our SWAT team to be at the twin towers, military intelligences say the towers are at risk of a terrorist attack. (A/N: they have a warning on th8is attack sorry)

I looked out the window and I could see the city.

After we landed we went to a C-130 to get our SWAT truck and drove in to the streets so I called Kate.

"Hi Kate"

"Hi Humphrey where are you?" she asked with concern.

"I'm in New York City"

"Why?"

"Sorry can't tell"

"Well, be careful. Love you Humphrey I can't wait for you to come home"

"Love you too, me nether" and hung up.

We got our gear on and waited outside of the building then the radio announced that planes have be hijacked.

"Hey Humphrey look" Matt said and I saw a plane coming right towards the buildings.

A/N: I got this idea from John Hilton, and I love the drama that will come from it. What will happen next will Humphrey die will Kate kill herself if he does, will Winston ever find out what Kate and Humphrey did on their date, and why do I keep asking questions that you'll never answer… why I have no idea. Please review.


	7. Chapter 7 He's Gone?

Chapter 7

Humphrey's POV

"CRAP GET DOWN!" I yelled then the plane hit the building and it started crashing down.

I ran towards it to get people away and I started to dogging metal.

"Humphrey get out of there now!" Matt yelled.

Then the building fell and it fell right on me.

Matt's POV

"HUMPHREY NO!" I yelled as he just stood there as it fell right on him.

"Matt get out of there now!" John yelled.

I got to the truck and we left.

Winston's POV

I got a call from Matt and he said Humphrey's dead so I had to tell her.

I walked into Kate's room.

"Hi dad" Kate said to me.

I sat down next to her on her bed and graved her hands "Kate, listen I'm not sure how to say this but"

She got concerned "but what dad?"

"Kate I'm sorry but it's Humphrey… he-he's dead I'm sorry" I told her.

She looked at me with tears in her eyes "No, no he can't be… no he can't be dead" and started crying.

"Kate he's dead, I'm sorry"

"No he can't be I won't except it no" she cried.

"I'm sorry Kate" Kate got up and ran outside I turned my head and saw two pictures, one of Humphrey another of them before they broke up.

I let out a small tear "why?" I whispered to myself.

Kate's POV

I ran out to the back yard and sat down next to a tree me and Humphrey sat next to in high school and before his mom died.

Flashback

I was lying on Humphrey next to the tree.

"Humphrey I love you" I told him.

"And I love you too" he said.

"Kate, someday I want to be a police officer like my dad" Humphrey said to me.

"What was your dad like, I never met him"

He started to cry "Kate why did he have to die" he said.

"I don't know maybe God needed him" I said.

End flashback

I continued to cry until my mom came out.

"Kate dear I'm sorry Humphrey's gone but we have to understand the fact he's gone" she said.

"No… I can't let him go… Humphrey if you can hear me please come back" I begged.

A/N: hum… what might happen next? Please review.


	8. Chapter 8 A Happy Day

Chapter 8

Kate's POV

I woke up and went down stairs and sat on a couch and watched the news while mom made breakfast.

It was a month sense Humphrey died but there wasn't a funeral I was mailed two medals, one was a medal of honor, and one for being an officer that put his life on the line to save others.

I looked at his pictures and let out a tear.

Then the doorbell rang and my dad answered it "Kate it's for you" my dad said.

I walked outside and went on the patio no one was there so I sat down and though of Humphrey.

"Kate?" a voice asked I didn't believe it.

I opened my eyes and saw Humphrey in his uniform alive.

"Humphrey!" I yelled and hugged him I started to cry.

"Humphrey I thought I would never see you again" I managed to say as I cried

"And I never thought I would see you again Kate" he said and started to cry a little too.

Lily came out and saw Humphrey "h-he's alive?"

Humphrey looked at her "yes I am and I'm glad to be" ha said and turned to me and kissed me.

"Well I think you two should go inside for your happy moment" Lily joked as Humphrey and I pulled away.

Humphrey gave her an odd face and I gave her a face that said 'I'll kill you'

Lily walked in side and left us alone.

Then mom came out "Well Kate time for" then he looked at Humphrey "well looks like you found your way out of the light" then looked at me "Breakfast is done" and walked in inside.

I looked in Humphrey's eyes "do you want to come in and eat?" I asked Humphrey.

"Well depends is you mom's cooking good?"

"Yes"

"Then let's go then" he said.

We walked in and Lily was in uniform "What's going on Lily?" I asked.

"Oh well I need to patrol the highway" she said.

"Well dear I think it can wait until after breakfast" mom said.

We sat down and dad kept asking questions like how did you make it, and things involving his career.

Humphrey's POV

I was eating with Kate and her family I was asked a question about how I survived I never answered it.

Lily's radio said "I need all available units to the bank now"

Me and Lily snapped up "hold up there you two" Winston said.

"Dad I need to go" Lily said.

"I know but you can't give your father a hug before you leave" he said.

Lily walked over and hugged him he gestured to say goodbye to Kate.

"Kate I'll see" I was interrupted by her hugging me tight almost crying.

"Humphrey please don't go please" she pleaded.

"I'm sorry Kate but I need to I'll be back as soon as I'm done I promise" and kissed her.

When we pulled apart she said "Ok"

Me and Lily got in our cruiser and went to the bank.

A/N: I know I fooled my brother and my friends when Humphrey 'died.' Please review.


	9. Chapter 9 Bank Robery

Chapter 9

Lily's POV

I we got to our cruisers and drove fast to the bank.

When we got there Humphrey ran to the SWAT team and quickly got his gear on.

I stood behind my car aiming at the bank.

Humphrey got in the SWAT truck and they moved closer.

Humphrey's POV

I was in the truck and we drove up to the bank and Sam said over the speaker of the truck "This is the state police come out with your hand up"

We got out and used the truck to cover us "This is the state police come out now"

Then I guy with a large MG came out "Drop the weapon now" he aimed the gun at us and started shooting and everyone started shooting him.

He fell to the floor dead we walked up to the entrance of the bank and there was a girl siting there "Don't move" I guy said walking out with a pistol aiming at her.

He had red fur and green eyes we backed up "Look, you don't want to do this… I'll walk you out there and I'll make sure they don't shoot" I said lowering my M4 because he had that face.

"Look I don't want to be arrested I was forced into this" he said getting close to tears.

"Ok I understand I'll do my best" I said walking towards him, he pulled the hammer back on the gun.

"Don't take one more step" he said scared.

I dropped my M4 and hand gun "Its ok I won't hurt you" I said walking towards him still.

I was about 5 feet away from him "oh I can't take it anymore!" he yelled crying and fell into my arms crying.

He was either having a spasm attack or he was sick of his life because he was crying hard and was felling to the floor so I got on my knees and sat down with him on me.

"It's ok let's go and I'll take you outside and I'll make sure you won't get arrested" I said and he stopped.

"Ok" he said and we got up and left.

Outside Lily thought I was in a gun fight and ran up to me aiming her gun at him "On your knees!" she shouted.

"Great" he said about to cry again.

"Lily its ok he was forced into doing this" I said and she lowered he gun "Why didn't you tell me then" she said.

He got up and stayed by me "What's your name" I asked.

"Garth"

"Humphrey and do you have a place to go or a car?" I asked.

"No I don't my uncle the one you killed owned the car and it was taken I don't have anywhere I have no idea where my dad is my mom died… I have no one" he said almost crying at the end.

"Well I could help you look for anyone and I got a whole house if you want you can stay" I said happily.

"Ok sure I would like that" Garth said.

Lily walked up "come on Humphrey we need to get back to my house" she said and looked at Garth.

"This is Garth I'm going to get him on his feet he has nothing" I said.

"Oh that's sad, sorry to hear that" she said.

He just stood there. Then she walked off to her car.

I picked up my phone and called Kate. "Hello"

"Kate it's me"

"Oh hi Humphrey I'm waiting for you to get back" she said happily.

"Yeah and I'm going to be late" I said.

"Ok" she said.

I hung up and I took Garth to the restaurant I worked at and this surprised me big time.

A/N: cliffhanger ha, ha… I hope I get something good for my birth day coming up in a month. I'm not updating until I get at least 2-3 reviews I haven't gotten many lately and it's starting to worry me, am I a lousy writer, are they not worth reading, are they not worth my time to write… see this is the crap that comes in my head when I don't get at least one review a chapter.


	10. Chapter 10 Moving Out

Chapter 10

We walked in and tony changed the name of the place to Tony's Pizza.

Tony was making pizza and looked at us "ah I see my state officer decided to visit old Tony ah" he said and got us a table.

He sat down with us "So who's your friend Humphrey?" he asked.

"This is Garth" I told him and he looked at Garth with a shocked face.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Garth asked him.

"Do you remember me?" Tony asked.

"No not really"

Tony took out his wallet and got a small picture.

"Maybe this will help" he said and showed him the picture it was a picture of him and Tony when Garth was a small boy.

"D-dad?" Garth said with watery eyes.

"Son" he said and they hugged.

"Well I guess Garth will run the family business someday hu" I said.

"Yes he will" Tony said laughing.

We sat down and ate it was noon "Oh crap I'll see you guys later I need to see Kate" I said and left.

When I got to Kate's house I knocked on the door and Winston came out.

"The girls are at the mall while me and Eve have some time _alone_" he said and I nodded.

I went to my car heard Eve moaning so I drove home changed out of my uniform and put a shirt and shorts on.

Then I got to the mall and looked for Kate I went to the food court and she was there with Lily.

3rd person now A/N I'm trying not to write in 1st person anymore.

Humphrey walked up to them and sat down next to Kate.

"Well hello beautiful" he said and kissed Kate.

"Well hello handsome" she said and kissed him.

Lily got an upset face "Something wrong Lily?" Kate asked her.

"Just the fact I'm single" she said and continued to eat.

"I know someone you may like, remember that guy I saved from that arrest at the bank" Humphrey said and she nodded with a "uhu"

"Well his dad owns Tony's Pizza" Humphrey said.

"I thought Tony didn't have a son" Lily said.

"Me nether" Humphrey said laughing "Anyway I'll be right back I'm eating" Humphrey said and walked over and got McDonald's and walked back.

"Humphrey how did you survive?" Kate asked him.

"Ok fine I'll tell you"

Flashback Humphrey's POV

I ran over to the building and looked up and saw it coming down on top of me I looked down at the floor and closed my eyes and whispered "I'm sorry Kate" and it fell on me.

I woke up in a sideways office and I stood up and turned on my light and walked over to the door and I stepped on some papers and slipped and got knocked out again and woke up in the hospital.

End flashback

"There that's how and I made it I don't want to talk about it anymore ok" Humphrey said sadly.

Humphrey started eating "Well I'm just glad to see you're alive" Kate said and kissed his cheek.

Humphrey looked into her eyes "I'm glad too Kate" he said and kissed her.

Kate looked into his ice blue eyes "I love those eyes" she said.

"Thanks… anyway would your parents mind if you move in with me?" Humphrey asked.

Kate got a happy face "Well I think I can persuade them" she said and kissed him.

Lily eyed some football jocks and Kate chuckled "Lily are you that dispirit for a guy?" Kate asked and Humphrey laughed.

Lily looked back at them "Well I could always tell mom and dad you did it in high school" Lily threatened.

Humphrey and Kate looked at each other wide-eyed and back at Lily "Hey do you want mom to kill him" Kate said.

"No but still… any way is Garth nice?" Lily asked.

"Yes he is" Humphrey said.

"Well I guess I could go out with him" Lily said and looked back over to the football jocks.

Humphrey and Kate chuckled "Well are you going to be a good boyfriend and take me shopping?" kaye asked.

Humphrey sighed "OK let's go" he said and they walked over to the stores.

The walked into a cloths store Kate walked up to cloths and graved some and asked Humphrey if she looked good in them.

Kate graved a girl's tank-top and girl's shorty-shorts and walked into a changing room.

Then Humphrey's friend Sam from the police academy and SWAT team came in "Well hey Humphrey glad to see you alive"

"Yeah" Humphrey said.

"Why are you here" Sam asked.

"I'm here with my girlfriend Kate" Humphrey said happily.

"I would like to meet her" said Sam just as Kate came out of a changing room with her new cloths on and Humphrey and Sam's jaws dropped and their tongs fell out of their mouths at how hot Kate looked in those cloths.

"Is that your girlfriend?" Sam asked looking at Kate.

"Yes" he said and they both actually started to drool.

Kate saw them and blushed a little under her fur "Well I guess I'm getting this then" Kate said and after that Sam looked at Humphrey "I think I should go for the _obvious_" he said and left.

Kate changed again and Humphrey waited. Then they checked out and left.

"So what did you do while I was gone?" Humphrey asked while they were walking to their car.

"Well Hutch's house was fixed and he tried to comfort me" she said. "Son of bitch" Humphrey said.

"Yeah but I got my dad to chase him out of the house with a shotgun" that made Humphrey laugh.

"Yeah so want to go… wait where's Lily?" Humphrey asked.

Kate's eyes widened "Oh crap" she said and looked over to see her making out with a red wolf "Who's that?"

"Oh Garth and Lily making out why?" he said looking at them and back at Kate.

Then he shot back at them "Garth and Lily making out!" he said looking back at them.

They laughed and walked up to them "I guess I don't need to introduce you two" Humphrey said laughing.

The two didn't separate "Odd" Kate said and they walked away.

"So Humphrey when do I move in?" Kate asked.

"Tonight" he responded happy.

"Ok let's go to my house and get my stuff" Kate said and headed for the entrance and Humphrey followed.

Later…

Kate was getting her things and Eve was in tears telling her things like "Remember to call every day and stop bye whenever you can"

Humphrey was watching the comedy "Humphrey can I speak with you?" Winston asked from down the hall.

Humphrey walked over "Now Humphrey" he said shoving him to the wall "If you hurt my daughter in any way I. will. Kill. You" he said and let go of him "Now make sure she's happy"

"Yes sir" Humphrey said scared out of his mind.

Humphrey walked back to Kate and helped her get her bags to his car and they drove to their house "Humphrey stop I don't feel great" Kate said win they stopped she got out and through up and got back in "Sorry but I'm sick with a stomach virus" she said and they drove off.


	11. Chapter 11 Some Homecomeing

Chapter 11

Kate woke up next to Humphrey who was sitting on the other end of the bed.

"Humphrey you ok?" she asked and Humphrey turned around with a very happy face.

"My brother's coming home tonight" he said and fell back with a big smile.

"Well I'm glad to hear" Kate said and got up.

Humphrey got up and they walked down stairs and Humphrey watched the news and saw that Iraq was invaded by US troops.

"Humphrey I feel horrible I think I'm sick" Kate said and sat on the couch.

Humphrey got a thermometer and took her temperature it was 102.

"Yep you're sick what are your symptoms?" Humphrey asked.

"I feel like I'm dying I've been throwing up and my stomach and head hurts" Kate said and coughed.

"Well looks like you have a really bad cold or the flu" Humphrey said and picked up the phone and called her doctor.

Meanwhile…

Garth was walking into his dad's pizza place and that Tony was making pizza.

"So how was the other day?" tony asked him.

"Great met a girl" Garth said and sat in a chair happy as ever.

"Who?" tony asked interested.

"Her name's Lily, Lily Charles" Garth said and Tony dropped his coffee.

"I hate that family they're the reason you had to go live with your uncle!" he yelled and walked away grumbling.

Garth was confused but left.

Lily woke up and was very happy and her father noticed at breakfast "Why are you so happy today Lily"

"I'm going out with someone" she replied with a smile.

"Who" his father asked interested.

"Garth Sullivan" she replied.

"Um uh I-I don't think you should go out with him" Winston said.

"Why" Lily asked concerned

"Let's just say I have a history with his farther" he said.

Lily left to the police academy.

Humphrey was with the SWAT team and they were about to do a drill.

Sam and John ran up to him "We just got a call let's go" and everyone got into the back of their SWAT truck and drove off.

Kate and Eve just left the doctors and she got a drug that makes her very drossy.

Kate was about to walk out the door but waked into the wall next to the door and fell laughing "May I help you ma'am?"

Eve helped her up and they left.

Garth was walking down the street and saw Lily at the police station and walked up to her.

"Hey Lily" he said and hugged her.

"Hey Garth"

Lily's radio told her about an armed attack on a school and she ran to her car and left leaving Garth confused.

Humphrey was in front of a school and behind a SWAT truck and Sam said into the speaker of the truck "This is the state police come out with your hands in the" a gunshot rang out and the speaker fell on Sam's head "Ouch" he said into a dull horn and some of the officers snickered.

A man in a suit walked over to the team "I'm the negotiator" he said and he explained them the plane.

"We a walking a negotiator to the door do not fire on us please respond" after about a minute three man walked out of the school.

"Bring him up here now" one of them yelled.

Humphrey and John walked him up while aiming at the men.

They walked the man up the steps of the school and lowered their rifles.

"Come with me" one said and the negotiator walked in.

Humphrey and John walked back to the truck and waited.

A sniper team was on a roof about a block away from the school and was slowly picking off targets.

Meanwhile…

Eric stepped into the house and dropped a duffel bag and walked into his old room that had nothing but a bed and a table "Great to be home" he said and he heard the door open and knew it wasn't Humphrey so he reached into his bag and pulled out a M9 and walked down the stairs.

Eve walked in with a high Kate and sat her down on the couch and walked into the kitchen and Eric did a combat dive into the room and yelled "On the flo- Eve?" he slid right into a little table and hit his head Eric was getting up but the vase on the table hit him on the head and he was knocked out.

Kate saw this and said "dumb dumb get hit on head" she said and started laughing so hard she fell off the couch and eve got them up on the couch.

Humphrey was still waiting on the man and Winston walked up to them "So I heard you guys are waiting hu well just get in there I need to get home"

They walked up the steps and walked into the school.

Eric was waking up and saw Kate sleeping and Eve just sitting next to her reading a book.

Eric got up and walked into the kitchen and started making something and Eve looked over at him and smelled something very bad and walked over to Eric and saw him eat the fowl substance.

"So Eric I guess you eat that" Eve said hopping he would spit it out as he was chewing.

"Yep" and he swallowed it and made Eve gag.

"No you don't now I'll show you how to cook" Eve took the plate and threw it out and started making something.

Kate woke up and was half out of it and yelled "mom get me my pliancy" and Eric ran over and got something on the floor that looked like a placket and gave it to Kate and she went back to sleep.

Eric was walking over to Eve but looked at the news he read _"Officers and SWAT teams go in to arrest terrorist groups officers Michael D Andrew, John B Davice and Humphrey A Ryan have been in for the past hour officials say they may be dead or taken prisoner. Officials say they will ask for military assistance for this is out of the police hand to many lives are at stake."_

Just then Eric's phone rang and he answered it "Hello"

_"You saw the news get their ASAP"_

"Yes sir"

Eric ran up stair and came back in about five minutes with his navy seal gear and rifle.

Eve fainted and Eric left…

Humphrey was punched in the gut three times and dropped on the floor.

"Why did your county invade ours why?" one of the men asked.

Humphrey said it again "I'm no politician I don't know"

The man signaled one of them and two walked over and helped Humphrey up and shoved him against the wall "Then you are of no use to us" and one of the men raised his AK-74….


End file.
